


Spirit

by jeonkookies



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkookies/pseuds/jeonkookies
Summary: A member of BTS, Jungkook, discovered a light that would change his life forever. Just read the story. Will be updated infrequently. :P
Kudos: 1





	1. Contact

_tuff ninja_

**"Whoooooo!"**

Jungkook shouted after an intense dance practice with his hyungs. He sat on the corner of the dance studio with a cold drink on the right hand and a drenched shirt over his shoulder. It was almost midnight and it was time to call it a day.

**"You're heading home pretty soon, Jungkook?"**

Ji min asked as he sat close to Jungkook's left side.

**"Yeah hyung. It's been a long day. There's only two of us here. You should head home too"**

Jungkook stood up and grabbed a new shirt from his duffel bag filled with drenched practice clothes. He got a whiff of the smell and he immediately made a scrunched face.

_'Oh man, now I gotta do laundry before I head to bed.'_

Jungkook, once enthusiastic about going back home, was not so excited about heading back. He also remembered that he was out of banana milk. He decided he would stop at the convenience store before going back to their apartment.

**"Hey hyung, I'm going to head to the store. Do you want anything?"**

**"Banana Kick!"**

Ji min replied with no second thoughts.

_'Of course'_

**"Alright hyung you got it. See you at the house."**

***

Jungkook was freezing cold walking to the nearest convenience store with his duffel bag. He entered the store with three things in mind: Banana Kick, banana milk, and choco pie; the three main snacks he prefers to eat on a normal day.

He quickly went to the aisles they were located as if he had a map of everything in the store. He grabbed his necessities and dropped them in front of the cashier.

**"Will that be all for you, young man?"**

**"Yes, Ahjussi."**

**"You play sport? I see you're holding a duffel bag and being out this late, you must have just finished your practice."**

The old man asked Jungkook curiously as he scanned his items to satisfy his boredom working night shift.

**"No, Ahjussi. I just got off dance practice actually. It's been a long day. My group is preparing to perform sometime next month."**

**"Oh really, that's awesome. I don't keep up with groups because I'm old. Haha. I only know Big bang and Exo since I always see my daughter watch them every day. Oh boy she's obsessed with them. Tell me, what is the name of your group?"**

**"We're called BTS, ahjussi."**

**"Yea, sorry young man. Never heard of you guys."**

**"That's alright, ahjussi. Maybe someday we'd make it big. You're daughter will tell you about us"**

The old man finished scanning Jungkook's items and he handed his bag and receipt.

**"Alright young man, here's your stuff. You be careful out there. I've been hearing some rumors about some weird sounds being heard in that park close to here every night. They said it sounds like some creepy beeping noise. When they try to find where it's coming from, it suddenly disappears and there's only a deafening silence left in the dark. It gives me the heebie jeebies when a customer comes in here and tells me about it."**

The old man's face was colored with uneasiness because of the nature of his work.

_'Working night shift can really make you think about scary stuff'_

Jungkook thought.

**"Okay, Ahjussi. I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you in the next few nights."**

Jungkook waved at the old man and the old man waved back.

***

The air was chilly but Jungkook was happy that he obtained his favorite banana milk drink. He uncapped the bottle and took three gulps of it and he felt refreshed. He was walking alongside the park close to his home. He was thinking about the torturous practice he has to endure for tomorrow. He made a big sigh just thinking about all the other practices he did back then when he was just starting. Then suddenly...

_Beep beep boop beep beep boop beep beep boop_

There was a noise coming from the park. The park was barely lit by lamp posts giving it an eerie vibe that no romantic couple would visit for their midnight stroll.

The noise reminded Jungkook of what the old man said just a while ago. He placed his duffel bag and his snacks beside the entrance column of the park.

_'Just in case I have to run, I'll place this here so I can immediately gain some distance'_

Curiosity fueled his mind as he started strolling in the park to get close to the source of the beeping sound. As the distance slowly decreased, he felt his blood rushing, he became aware of his breathing and the sound of his pounding heart.

_Beep beep boop beep beep boop_

The sound was definitely coming from behind the tree he was standing in front of. He was sure of it.

Jungkook held his breath. Only the sound of the mysterious beeping filled his eardrums, aside from his increasing beating heart. He mustered the courage to take a peek behind the tree. Slowly, he approached the tree and he saw something which he could only describe as some sort of will o' wisp.

_'What the heck?'_

He knelt down and was now face to face with the bluish light, giving off a small warm feeling.

_Beep beep boop beep beep boop_

The beeping was now very loud but Jungkook's fear was nowhere to be found. Fear now turned into an overwhelming interest. He was like a child that wandered into his dad's room and discovered his collection of musical instruments.

He wanted to touch the light. He slowly lifted his right index finger into the light and as he hovered his finger to the center, he heard something...

**[Activated]**

Jungkook suddenly jumped off the ground spooked by the robotic sound coming from the light. He was about to run away but the light transformed into an image of a girl with glasses. He was suddenly mesmerized. The thought of running away vanished completely.

**[Hello, Hello, anybody there?]**

_'What the------'_

The image of the girl started moving

**[Hello? Hello~~~~ come on, I know you're there. I can't see you yet but I can hear you dummy.]**

**"Hello?"**

**[See? I knew you were there. What's your name?]**

**"Me?"**

**[Ya, who else is in there dummy?]**

**"Uhhhhhh, Jungkook"**

**[Alright Jungkook, my name is Lee Ji Eun. Nice to meet you]**

**"Uhm... Nice to meet you too, Ji Eun. Can I ask something?"**

**[Well, I guess we got enough 2 minutes left for this round. Alright, ask away Mr. Jungkook]**

**'Mister? I'm not that old...'**

**"What are you?"**

**[What am I? Well... I guess you guys in there would call me an alien of some sort."**

**"An alien?"**

**[Yea, an alien. I'm from a planet far away from your galaxy. I discovered that there's some living lifeforms on your planet 5 years ago and I've been trying to get in contact with someone there. This is the first time I've made contact. Concentrating cosmic rays to your planet into a tiny light was a pretty hard thing to do, ya know?]**

**"A planet far away? Concentrating a what?"**

**[Well... we're kinda out of time Mr. Jungkook. I want you to come back here next week at the same time. Actually come here 10 minutes earlier than you did tonight. Ok see ya!]**

The light suddenly blinked to non existence.

**"What the fuck?"**

Jungkook was left alone in the park. Silence enveloped his surroundings.


	2. The Blue Dream

Left alone in the dark, Jungkook was standing like a log flabbergasted about the event that just transpired. He raised both of his hands and slapped his cheeks to check whether he was dreaming or not.

_Slap!_

'Nope. All of these are real'

**"Ouwwww"**

He rubbed his cheeks due to the pain. Jungkook tried waving his right hand to the position of the blue light that just disappeared.

'It's really gone...I guess I'll be back here next week huh...'

He strolled back to the entrance of the park and grabbed his duffel bag and snacks. In the street barely lit with the front entry lightings of adjacent houses, there was Jungkook walking back to his apartment with a confused, tired look.

***

Jungkook arrived in the apartment. It was already 1 am. He opened the entrance door and tiptoed his way to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the fridge to stash his snacks but then he felt something creeping in from his back.

**"Boo!"**

A whispered boo was heard and two hands grabbed his shoulders from the back.

**"Yoooo~~~ Jungkook, you got my Banana Kick?"**

**"Yea hyung, here you go. Why are you still awake? It's 1 am."**

**"Dude I was worried about you. It should have taken you 30 minutes max to get them but it's been 1 whole hour. Did something happen?"**

Jimin asked earnestly as he opened his Banana Kick snack.

**"Yeah something did happen. I'll tell you about it tomorrow and you probably won't believe me. I'm gonna go take a rest 'cause I'm beat, hyung."**

**"Alright, you go ahead."**

Jungkook walked away from the kitchen entryway and pretended like he was walking toward his room. He was actually just making a decreasing footsteps sound on the floor while peaking back to Ji min. When the footsteps disappeared, Ji min opened the fridge and went to town with the banana milk.

'This guy... for real...'

_Sigh..._

**"Really hyung?"**

_Pffftttssshshsshhs_

Jimin performed a spit-take with the banana milk he was drinking.

**"I thought you already went to your room...........haha...sorry"**

Jimin made a smiling face while holding the banana milk on his right hand.

**"I knew somebody was drinking my banana milk. I finally found out who it is. Alright goodnight, hyung. And clean your spit on the fridge."**

**"Yeah yeah. And i'll buy the next banana milk just for you."**

Jungkook went to his room and quickly changed for a more comfortable pjs. He noticed the duffel bag awkwardly tossed on the corner of the room.

_Sigh..._

'I'll just do it tomorrow morning...'

He jumped on his bed and hugged three pillows. One pillow was positioned just under his head and over his right arm to prop a more comfortable height. His left arm hugged the second pillow and pulled it towards his body. The third pillow was resting in between his thighs. To Jungkook, this was the most comfortable sleeping position.

'Tomorrow, I'll start looking up about that weird woman.'

Jungkook finally closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

***

Jungkook was walking on an icy hill. It was a bright sunny day with the blue sky stretching towards the horizon where the sky meets the earth. He was wearing a thick-fur coat, leather gloves over his hands, and tall boots to cover his feet. He looked around his surroundings but all he could see was ice: a mountain covered in ice, a wide plain of ice which was, perhaps, a frozen ocean, and the icy hill he was standing on. Despite all the ice under his feet and the bright sun over his head, Jungkook did not feel anything.

He was completely spaced out with his eyes focusing on nothing. He could not hear anything. Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings. A blue meteorite appeared in the sky trailing towards his position. It was like a bright cool flame that went over his head and hit the icy plain. When the meteorite fell and made contact with the earth, it did not make any sound but a part of the icy plain shattered. However, the fall did not have enough force to uncover the sea underneath the thick ice.

Jungkook started descending the icy hill and walked his way towards the blue meteorite fall. It was a long walk but he still could not feel any coldness nor hear his breathing. As he got close to the place of impact, he saw various blue flames with different degrees of intensity scattered around the icy plain, surrounding the meteorite fall. He decided to get closer avoiding the blue flames and he finally stood on the edge of the impact. There he saw something, a blue flame burning so strongly in the center. The flame was so intense that he could feel his cheeks warming up. He could finally feel something. His hearing also returned to him.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Jungkook descended down the slope to face the blue flame. The beeping sound kept getting louder and he could feel more warmth flowing into his body. He took off his leather gloves showing off his bare hands. Next, he removed his fur-coat, showing off his long sleeve white shirt with a tie that complemented his height. The beeping sound intensified.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Finally, Jungkook was facing the flame.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Jungkook could not stop his hand from touching the flame. As he was about to make contact with it...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Jungkook opened his eyes and noticed he was having a massive headache. He hovered his left hand to feel the position of the beeping clock and managed to turn it off without facing it. He sat up with his right hand still holding his hurting head. He looked to his left to see the time. It was 7:30 am. He was late already for breakfast.

He could already smell the seaweed soup permeating the air. He stood up and grabbed his duffel bag and he headed straight to the laundry room to ditch all his dirty clothes into the washer. Next, he went running straight to the kitchen.

**"You're late."**

Namjoon said as he was scooping himself some seaweed soup. The rest of the group was sitting on their respected chair savoring the food in front of them.

**"Haha... sorry sorry. I had a long night."**

**"Hey Jungkook, here's your rice and eggs. I also scooped you some soup. Now sit down and tell me what happened last night."**

Jimin tapped the chair next to him while looking at Jungkook.

**"What... something happened?"**

Namjoon asked as he sat down on his chair with a bowl full of seaweed soup.

**"Yeah something weird happened last night after I left the dance studio."**

Everybody stopped and perked up while Jimin looked at him with curious eyes.

**"Well what are you waiting for? You got the floor."**

**"Alright but don't think I'm going insane or something alright? This is what I really saw last night."**

**"Yeah yeah get on with it."**

**"Alright haha"**

Jungkook sat on his chair and began his story.


	3. Magnifying Glass

tuff ninja

The rest of the BTS members were sitting on their respective chairs as they urged Jungkook to tell his ghost story.

**“So last night, I stopped by old-man Young-jin's store to get some more banana milk and snacks. We were talking and then he mentioned that a number of his night customers mentioned some strange beeping noise that can be heard in the park some other nights. When they tried to find where it was coming from, the beeping sound disappeared. And you know I was like ‘Wow cool story Ahjussi, have a good night.’**

The members were attentive with Jungkook’s story as they began to continue eating the rest of their breakfast. Jungkook took his first spoonful of seaweed soup mixed with some rice. After swallowing the food, he drank two gulps of banana milk to rinse his mouth. He continued his story.

**“After I left the store, I was walking along the park and then I kid you not I started hearing the same beeping noise old-man Young-jin was talking about. It was going like _‘beep beep boop beep beep boop’_ over and over again. It was coming from inside the park so I followed it.”**

**“You followed it!?”**

Yoongi stopped his tracks from taking a bite.

**“What if that was some new tactic to kidnap people? And the reason the sound disappears when the people get close to them is because those people were not the kind of people the kidnappers wanted to kidnap. And lo and behold, a new guy comes in, good looking and healthy. You know you’d fetch for a pretty good price in the black market.”**

**“Hahaha I’m safe now but I think that was not the case.”**

Jungkook continued his story.

**“So I went inside the park trying to find where the beeping noise was coming from and I ended up face to face with this tall tree. I was sure the beeping noise was behind it. So I slowly walked behind it and I saw this floating blue light and I felt like it’s telling me to touch it so I did.”**

**“You felt like it was telling you to touch it so you did?”**

Hoseok interrupted Jungkook.

**“Yeah I did.”**

**“Jungkook, that’s what pervert molesters say in court when they get caught feeling up somebody.”**

Everybody erupted in laughter as they continued to make the food disappear on the table like a magic show.

**“Hahahaha… The thing is I didn’t feel anything when I made contact with it but when I reached the center, I heard this robotic sound that said _‘Activated’_. And you know I was spooked and I was about ready to run away but then the light transformed into an image of a girl with glasses.”**

Jungkook took a sip of his banana milk.

**“Then it started talking. _‘Hello, Hello, anybody there?’_ So I know for sure it couldn’t see me for some reason but I said hello back to her and she asked for my name. So I introduced myself. And then she said ‘ _My name is Lee Ji Eun. Nice to meet you.’_ "**

**“Hold on Jungkook, you’re saying this floating blue thing talks and her name is Lee Ji Eun? Does she look Korean?”**

Namjoon asked Jungkook with a serious face.

**“Yeah. She didn’t sound scary at all; she had a more playful tone with her. And I think she’s Korean.”**

**“I think she’s playing a prank on you.”**

**“You think so?”**

**“Yeah, I think the blue spirit is probably some sort of Cheonyeo gwishin. I know it doesn’t really portray the typical look of the Cheonyeo gwishin like that one movie ‘The Ring’ but it could be a new type of gwishin that you encountered or it became so powerful that it can transform into something else.”**

Namjoon said with a smile on his face, satisfied about his deduction.

**“Either that or it is a spirit of a Bari-degi who’s trying to guide souls to the underworld and you just happen to see it or you two or somewhat related and she is trying to connect with you.”**

**“Where are you getting all this?”**

Jimin asked Namjoon.

**“Oh I’m reading all this from Wikibaekgwa.”**

Namjoon waved his phone with a tab open about Bari-degi.

**“No hyung. I think it’s a type of yokai.”**

Taehyung said with confidence. Namjoon started typing yokai on his phone to read what it is.

**“There must be something happening like the birth of a new demon lord like that one anime I saw last week, Nura. It’s a pretty good one."**

**“Yeah Taehyung I agree. It’s like those floating things from GeGeGe no Kitaro. I think they’re called Hitodama.”**

Jimin smiled at Taehyung as they both understood what each of them was talking about.

**“Okay it says that those things are from Japan. We are currently in Korea.”**

**“Yeah but think about it. People in Japan are probably not scared of them anymore so they moved here to Korea because they have a low profile therefore they can scare more people. It makes sense.”**

Jimin said to Namjoon as Namjoon scrolled his phone screen.

**“I think they moved here by boat or maybe they flew across the ocean from Japan to Korea or probably… they possessed some Korean tourists to get here.”**

Taehyung said to the group.

**“Hahaha… I think it’s better if we stick to ghosts in Korea.”**

Namjoon said to Taehyung.

**“Wait guys… before we get too far with these ghost things, I actually asked her what she is.”**

**“And she said?”**

Jin asked Jungkook. The group fell into silence.

**“She said that she’s an alien…”**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

The rest of the members laughed hysterically because of what Jungkook just said. Hoseok was hugging his belly almost falling from his chair. Taehyung smacked the table loudly. Jin started to have teary eyes from laughing so hard. Namjoon was covering his face while cackling like a pigeon. Yoongi and Jimin were laughing at each other while imitating UFO noises.

**“It’s true! She said she’s from another planet very far away from us. She was able to contact me by doing some cosmic ray concentration.”**

**“Let me guess, the next thing she said was she’s running out of time or something…”**

Yoongi said to Jungkook.

**“Yeah but she said she’ll see me next week around the same time.”**

**“Jungkook, you’re getting pranked. I don’t know how they’re doing it with this floating light thing you’re talking about but they pulled it off well.”**

**“Also if she’s from some far away planet, why in the world does she look Korean, have a Korean name, and why does she speak Korean?”**

Hoseok added his reasoning to Yoongi’s reply. Jungkook was speechless. He did not understand what was going on either.

**“I don’t know, hyung. You guys are making some good points. It’s probably just some advanced prank.”**

Jungkook replied back with a smile on his face like the victim of a harmless prank.

**“But I’ll come back next week and see what’s up.”**

**“Are you crazy!? What if they’re actually kidnappers who want your organs?”**

Yoongi said to Jungkook in disbelief.

**“I think it’s relatively safe. Since you guys don’t believe me… how about one of you accompany me next week?"**

Jungkook declared to everybody on the table.

**“Nope. I’m good. I don’t want to see some ghosts.”**

Namjoon said.

**“Same here”**

Hoseok and Jin agreed.

**“Count me out”**

Taehyung and Yoongi said.

**“Oh I’m in, Jungkook.”**

Jimin said to Jungkook enthusiastically like he was going on an adventure.

**“Alright it’s decided. I’ll go with Jimin next week in the park after practice to see what’s up.”**

**“Alright hahaha. Let us know if it’s a prank, a ghost, or an actual alien.”**

**“Will do.”**

The group started cleaning up the table and got ready for their morning dance practice. 


End file.
